Just a Bonding Day
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: With Bruce gone, Dick decides that he and Tim are going to have a little brotherly bonding time. :D Just a little drabble one-shot for my favorite brotherly love. Please read, review, and enjoy!


**A/N: I wrote this little one-shot for incogneat-oh on tumblr and figured I'd upload it to here, too, just 'cause. :D I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dick smiled at Tim. "Come on, little bro," he said, messing up Tim's hair. "I've got a surprise for you."

Tim looked up from his book, surprised and confused. "What is it?" he asked. A sly smile spread across the eighteen-year-old's face, and he took Tim's wrist, pulling him to his feet.

"If I told you, little bird, it wouldn't be a surprise." Dick hugged him, making sure to tighten his grip before he let go and pulled him along. "But since Bruce is out of town…"

"Dick…"

"_Relax_, Timmy, you'll love it~"

"What's 'it'?" Tim said cautiously, keeping hold of his book just in case.

"Just a little brotherly bonding time~"

* * *

"Dick, where the heck are we?"

"We, little bro," Dick said dramatically, pulling off the blindfold, "are here." Tim glanced at him, confused.

"You spun me around ten times, blindfolded me, and debated carrying me just to bring me to another room in the manor?"

"For today's plans? Oh yeah." Dick pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to sit, and he went over to the TV, turned on the Blu-Ray player, grabbed the remote, and came back over to sit next to Tim. "All the time, everything's so messed up and crazy around here," he said, putting his arm around Tim's shoulders and pulling him over, "that we need to take advantage of the chance for brotherly bonding, especially when Bruce won't show up and tell us we've got to leave for patrol or a bad guy break-out or some other issue."

"What movie did you put in?" Tim asked, sure that he should be squirming away but unable to really want to all that much. It still confused him, really, why Dick treated him like this. Like every little thing he did mattered so much and was important to him. How the eighteen-year-old did his best to make sure Tim wasn't doing anything he didn't want to (with the constant exception of when he was absolutely positive his little brother would like it in the end). Why he was always slipping an arm around Tim's shoulder or holding his wrist without any apparent reason. It just…didn't make sense. But Tim didn't want him to stop, honestly, no matter how confusing it was.

"One of your favorites," Dick said. "Director's Cut edition. We've got alllll day, Timmy."

That meant it was going to no doubt take all day. Worried, Tim started to say, "But what abou—"

"Nope." Dick pressed his index finger against Tim's lips before he could finish the word. "No worrying. Everything's already taken care of. Today is strictly a day for us to have brotherly bonding time. Now watch the movie." He turned up the volume on the TV, covering up Tim's eyes and hitting 'play' before Tim could see what movie was in until it started.

When _The Fellowship of the Ring_ started, Tim's eyes lit up, He snuck a glance at Dick, trying to keep the giant smile from spreading across his face. Dick simply grinned and messed up Tim's hair, knowing he had his little brother trapped in the room for the day. After all, the Director's Cut editions of these movies were about six hours long each. The eighteen-year-old was just glad that he'd found a way to distract Tim from all his worrying for the day. "Thanks, Dick," Tim said with a shy smile at him.

"Tim…" Dick met his eyes. "How 'bout this? Thank me by calling me your big brother, okay, little bro?"

There he went doing it again. Treating Tim like he was incredibly important. Tim glanced at the screen again, but his eyes darted back to Dick, who was still smiling at him. "…You know," the younger teen muttered, slightly embarrassed, "you're a great big brother. I really wouldn't be able to hope for better."

Dick leaned over and kissed the top of his little brother's head. "Nah," he said, smiling. "I'm just lucky enough to have the best little brother."

* * *

**A/N: Birdie fluffiness! :D (In no way is this intended to be slash. Purely family/brotherly fluff.) I adore Timmy~ And Dick, of course. Although Tim has become my favorite Robin... *coughs awkwardly 'cause she's getting off-topic* Anyways. That box down there, where you can review? I'd adore it if you'd leave a review for me~ Thanks!**


End file.
